Lessons In Romance
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: SasuNaru Sakuras POV. She prides herself on being an expert on romance...well...she used to...


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, or Sakura and kinda wish I didn't own this story-.-; 

**A/N**: Yeah...sorry about this. It's short and stupid and Blah. I just couldn't sleep until I got it out of my system. -.- No public flogging please, I'll remain in front of my computer and accept all death threats.

**xOx Lessons In Romance oXo**

**Lesson one**: Find your one true love.

Sakura was always one for learning but recently...recently she'd gained a new reason to almost run to the academy. Sasuke-kun! Though she was, at least in her mothers words, too young to love, she knew she loved Sasuke. He was dark, strong, brooding, and mysterious. Everything any sane girl should want in a future husband.

Again Sakura entered the school doors, making a dash for the classroom and bursting in, her beloved was sitting staring over his hands, toward the teachers desk, probably eager to start class! KYAA! He was so smart!

"Sasuke-kun!"

She bounded happily in and walked happily over to sit next to the handsome boy. Sasuke didn't even glance at her but she knew it was just so the other girls didn't get jealous of the attention toward her. She was about to strike up conversation, she knew he would listen even if he didn't speak, but a loud annoying voice interrupted her.

"Morning Sakura-chan!"

The pink haired girl cast a glare over at Naruto who was busy looking for the answers to their test for today in the teachers drawers, honestly, what an idiot.

**Lesson Two**: Make sure he knows your interested.

The newly created team seven walked, rather tired from the mass of D-level missions they had just accomplished. Their lazy perverted sensei had already poofed out as he said he had a dolphin to play with, what a liar! On the upside that gave Sakura a chance to be with Sasuke-kun! The girl giggled to herself completely forgetting the existence of a certain blonde ninja.

"Sasuke-kun?"

The boy cast her a look showing he was listening, such a incredibly cool gesture!

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, do you want to go to work on our teamwork together?"

Sasuke stared blankly and beside them Naruto huffed and shouted poutingly.

"Fine, I'm hungry anyways. Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!"

Chanting the name of his favorite food Sakura watched that idiot bound away toward his favorite ramen stand. Really, he was so annoying. Turning back to Sasuke who was undoubted cursing the loud boy in his mind as he watched him go, Sakura waited for an answer. After a rahter long seeming moment Sasuke looked back to her and sighed.

"No thanks."

Sakura however wasn't about to give up

'Get him damn it!'

Following the advice of her inner Sakura the pink haired Kunoichi walked after the Uchiha's retreating back.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait up! We'll walk home together!"

The boy didn't wait up and she quickened her pace to catch up, Sasuke however must not have seen her as he soon leapt onto a branch in a nearby tree and hurried out of sight. Sakura giggled to herself, blushing with her newfound fact about her true love.

"Aww, Sasuke-kun's so shy!"

Giggling a little more Sakura wandered off to inform Ino-pig of her growing friendship with the heir.

**Lesson Three**: Learn his likes and Dislikes then try to show interest in them.

"Good Morning Sakura-Chan!"

Another morning training session had begun for team seven, of course this was becoming almost ritual since they had been together for a fair amount of time now. That didn't mean, however, Sakura had learned to like Naruto.

"Geez, your loud this morning, Naruto."

Sasuke smirked from beside her where he was standing listening to her sweet voice before that idiot ruined their moment.

"Hn. I bet your even loud at night, Dobe."

Naruto blushed, probably because it was true, Sakura could hear the boys snores from whatever room she was in during their missions. Sakura knew Sasuke, her beloved, and Naruto didn't get along well, in fact one of Sasukes hobbies was picking on the boy. She wanted to show she had something in common with him so perked up and added to the jib that had Naruto balling a fist as he turned bright red from anger.

"Yeah Naruto. I can always hear you in my room on missions!"

Naruto paled, probably because he didn't like when Sakura picked on him, the boy had a crush on her, reasonable, but completely gross! He swallowed and started mumbling something as Sasuke chuckled beside her while smirking at Naruto. Giddy at the fact she'd amused Sasuke she smiled at him, blushing a little to show she was still her sweet self.

Sasuke smirked and gave Naruto a smug look, he was a little mean, but Sasuke-kun was just hiding a sweet side.

'And I'll find it!'

Inner Sakura crowed with the joy of the hunt.

**Lesson Four**: Keep at it, soon enough he'll come around!

Sakura sighed as she was again turned down after asking for a date, Naruto was dinging in her ear now. She was tempted to keep at it but Sasuke seemed to just get in a worse and worse mood, she didn't want to incur his wrath.

"Blah, don't mind Teme, he's just moody! You should date me instead!"

"And who's fault do you think it is I'm in a bad mood Dobe?"

Naruto glared, Sakura assumed the moron had just pissed Sasuke off like usual and tuned them out. She loved Sasuke-kun, but they fought way too much. After a while of shouting Sakura bravely reached out and clung to Sasukes arm like usual.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Lets just forget about Naruto and take a walk."

Sasuke glared passed her head to Naruto and she prepared for the let down before Sasuke smirked and shrugged.

"Aa"  
There was maybe a second of stunned silence all around before Naruto shouted at an ear splitting volume.

"WHAT!"

"Kyaaa! Great! Let's go!"

Sasuke smiled warmly at nothing as she walked beside Sasuke who had ignored Naruto and turned to walk down the street.

**Lesson Five**: ...

Sakura was ecstatic, yesterday Sasuke had walked her all the way to her house, granted it wasn't too far, but they had stopped by to see Ino just so Sakura could rub it in the Pig-girls face. She had barely been able to contain herself and hadn't slept at all so was headed for the meeting place way early.

She hummed some stupid love song in her head as she almost danced her way to the bridge, as expected once she got there no one had arrived yet. She didn't mind though, it gave her time to decide what her and Sasuke-kun would to today! However once she stepped foot onto the red planks of the bridge she paused. There were voices from somewhere.

Letting pure curiosity take over she followed the low sounds until she neared the source enough to hear the words drifting up from the bridge.

"...Yesterday."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not-.. (Shh! Idiot!) I'm not a baby. You were being a dick."

"Well whatever, you learned your lesson right?"

"...Asshole. Nnn...we can't...someone will hear...Ahh..Teme!"

"Then do your best to hold in your voice, Dobe."

**Lesson Five**: ...Try not to walk in on the make up sex.

**-Owari-**


End file.
